Lost
by TheUltimateFangirl2020
Summary: A lot of people- myself included- didn't understand why Cass never tried to get Hiro back on his feet after Tadashi's death. But... What if she already had?


**A/N: A lot of people probably blame Aunt Cass for not forcing Hiro to get back out there after Tadashi's death. And I, for one, was kind of one of them- just not harshly AT ALL... Aunt Cass was hurting inside also, so she shouldn't be blamed very much. So I was rewatching the movie(again) and asked myself- Why doesn't she try? In the back of my mind, I asked myself, What if she already has?**

 **There's that little bit of anguish in the beginning cause I had too and got carried away... So yeah, welcome for that XD**

 **(See if you can catch that TFIOS reference... ;) )**

* * *

Hiro had barely moved all day. When he did, it was from his chair to the window to his bed, then to one of the remaining two again. It hurt to move- it felt like his heart was so heavy and that he himself was so destroy. It felt like he couldn't move- he didn't want to. He didn't want to do anything. He didn't want to see anyone, he didn't want to eat, he didn't want to talk...

Strike that, he did want to talk. But the one person he wanted to talk to about Tadashi Hamada's death was Tadashi Hamada.

Hiro had laid down about an hour ago, but his mind wouldn't stop working. It was like it was on overdrive- for no reason at all. He sighed, turning over again, so he was staring at the ceiling. Hiro's breathing was steady and soft.

He let his hand reach out, trying to find his phone. His hand latched onto the phone on the table beside his unmade bed. Lifting it up, Hiro looked over the surface, then pressed the little button on the top, to turn it on.

It flashed, revealing the 'Slide-to-unlock' screen. Hiro did so, the pressed the green phone button. He didn't have very many contacts- but the most recent call(and caller) was Tadashi.

Hiro shut his eyes for a moment, his finger already pressing the contact. He pulled the phone to his ear, plugging his other ear so he wouldn't have to heard the ringing from Tadashi's side-

Tadashi's old side.

Hiro turned over so his back was facing the door as it stopped ringing. Tadashi's voice was the next thing Hiro heard. "Hello, this is Tadashi Hamada... Sorry I can't catch your call, but I'm probably busy... Leave your name and number and I'll call you back ASAP... See yah."

Tears had formed in the corners of Hiro's eyes. He hadn't heard Tadashi's voice in such a long time...

The phone gave a beep, signaling that Hiro was leaving a voicemail. Hiro wasn't sure why he was doing this- or exactly if he wanted too. He didn't know if it would help... He didn't think it would.

Yet he started talking anyways.

"Tadashi Hamada... You... I miss you. Why did you have to run into that god damn building, you stupid, idiot, idiot brother... I... Why did you leave me alone... Why did you leave me here without you?!" Hiro let loose a sob. "God... Dashi I... I need you..."

Hiro couldn't- he couldn't do this anymore. He couldn't keep talking. He pulled the phone anyway from his ear, hanging up. Wet tears rested on Hiro's cheeks. He didn't bother to wipe them away. Hiro let the phone fall from his hand, dropping on the bed.

Not knowing what he was going to do, Hiro stood up. He ended up back by the window. And the cycle began again.

* * *

Cass Hamada was heartbroken- god know she was beyond heartbroken. But it was nothing compared to Hiro. She was starting to get onto her feet again- she realized how much she'd missed and how much money they needed...- but Hiro... She wasn't sure if Hiro would ever start too.

Slowly, she crept up to his room. He was staring out the window again. He glanced over with his dead, lifeless eyes, then looked back over at the window. "Hey Aunt Cass..." His voice had lost its joyful, playful... Hiro quality to it.

"Hey honey..." Cass took a breath, slowly walking over towards him. She placed a hand on his shoulder, sitting next to him. "Whatcha looking at?"

Hiro's face was pale, emotionless, and lifeless. It was heartbreaking to look at him. He shrugged, not replying.

"Hiro... Have you eaten anything?" She asked softly.

"I'm not hungry." He replied out of the corner of his mouth, his eyes not wandering from the windowpane. That seemed to be the only words that Cass heard from him lately. It was scary- Hiro was always hungry.

"Honey..." She sighed, biting her lip. "Hiro, I've been thinking... Class starts soon... I'm thinking you should register."

Hiro blinked a few times, his face an emotionless mask. "I'm not going back there." He said eventually, his voice soft and forceful at the same time. "I won't."

"It's a shame to have worked so hard and then just throw it all away, Hiro-" Cass tried again.

Hiro's head turned towards her. "Aunt Cass, I'm never ever going back there again. I don't want to." His voice got softer.

"Hiro-"

"What?! I gave you my answer?! Why do you keep bugging me about this?!" Hiro snapped, tears coming to his eyes again. "I'm not going back to... To that school EVER!" He'd stood up and turned away.

Cass shut her eyes. Her nephew wasn't going to go back, unless he chose to himself. No matter what she did, he wasn't going too. Opening her eyes, she watched Hiro's shoulders shake and felt her heart snap a little extra.

Tadashi... God... Tadashi had been his everything- his best friend, his father figure, his rock... To have that wrenched away like that- it was hard enough on Cass when her sister, Hiro's mother, died. And they weren't nearly as close as her two nephews had been.

Had been.

Cass shut her eyes again, forcing back tears. "If... If you... Change your mind... Just tell me... And I'm making wings tonight... If you want to... You know... Come down..." She slowly stood up and left.

Hiro didn't come down.

Cass was eating alone.

She realized then that she hadn't just lost... That she hadn't just lost Tadashi that night. But she'd also lost Hiro.


End file.
